


Heat

by copper_wasp



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry) Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Partial Devil Trigger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mildly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: Dante needs to ask you a favor.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TehRevving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/gifts), [xAlmasyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAlmasyx/gifts), [blindedstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/gifts).

> It's a lame title, I couldn't think of anything else looooooool 😂
> 
> Didn't realize I had this kink until I read someone else's story (about half a dozen times...), so I thought I'd try my hand at it! Hope you all enjoy 💖
> 
> Gifted to my best DMC hoes 😚
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/187605555580/dante-x-reader-heat)!

You looked up at the ceiling concernedly, another loud grunt followed by a thump of something being dropped to the floor startling you from where your sat behind your computer.

Dante had stumbled back into Devil May Cry an hour or so earlier, looking pale and sweaty. You’d jumped up from behind his desk, chair careening back against the pin-up covered wall behind you. You’d asked loudly if he was okay, but he waved you off, saying he was just going to shower and take a nap, but the amount of noise coming from his room made you think that plan didn’t come to fruition.

You hadn’t seen any wounds when he pushed open the heavy front door, no blood on his skin or pooling at his feet, no rips in his clothing, so you couldn’t make sense of why he looked so... unwell.

_Maybe I should check on him?_ you thought to yourself, just as another painful sounding groan met your ears through the thin ceiling. _That settles it,_ you decided, feeling genuinely worried for your favorite devil hunter.

You went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge, making a mental note that you’d need to go grocery shopping later today, and made your way to the stairs.

You first noticed Dante’s coat at the upper landing in a pile on the floor, followed by his shirt and boots littering the hardwood the closer you got to his bedroom door. A single sock was discarded right in front of his room, and you kicked it to the side, knocking lightly on his door.

“Dante? Are you all right?” you asked, pressing your ear to the wood, waiting for an answer. You didn’t receive one, only hearing labored breathing from the other side of the door. “Dante?” you asked a little louder, hearing him curse.

The worry you were harboring changed into near-panic, imagining he was going into respiratory failure, and you wrenched open the door, promptly dropping the bottle of water as your eyes fixed on the silver-haired man. He was on his bed, laying on his back, his face screwed up in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he furiously jerked himself off, pants stuck at his knees as he fisted his cock.

“Oh, fuck!” you exclaimed, clapping a hand over your mouth. You made horribly awkward eye contact with him before the signal to move from your brain was finally picked up by your muscles, and you darted from the room, managing to catch the handle on the third try, pulling the door closed with a slam behind you. You stood there for a few moments, back pressed against the door as you replayed the scene you’d just witnessed in your head over and over. You’d just walked in on Dante, your boss, son of Sparda, legendary demon hunter extraordinaire, furiously masturbating.

You let out an icky noise, planning on booking it right the fuck out of there, never to return, forever haunted by your shame. Before you could get more than a few steps away, you heard the door open again, followed by a crash and an exasperated curse from Dante.

“Hey! Hey, [Y/N], wait! Please, just... just hold on!” he yelled, and you froze, unable to turn and face him.

“Dante, I am so, so sorry,” you began, a bit muffled due to your hand still covering your mouth. “You sounded like you were in pain and I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were all right and I am _so sorry,_” you blurted, gingerly turning around. Dante was leaning against the door frame, the sheet from his bed hastily wrapped around his middle. His skin still shone with sweat, chest heaving with each breath. You shook your head, nearly mesmerized by his gleaming pectorals.

“It’s okay, it’s fine, really,” he said with a chuckle, absently pulling the sheet up a little, causing the edge to part and reveal more of his muscled thigh. You tried not to focus on it, otherwise you’d soon be as sweaty as him. “But since you’re here, I do want to ask you a favor,” he added, looking you up and down.

You gulped, having a pretty clear idea of where this was going. “It’s a bit above your pay grade, so feel free to say no,” he said, at last dragging his eyes back up to meet yours. His pupils were dilated, the gorgeous blue nearly gone as he looked ravenously at you.

“W-what do you... need, Dante?” you asked nervously, hands fidgeting.

He gave you a wry smile, pushing his damp hair back off his forehead. “If you didn’t notice, I’m not feeling quite... right,” he began and you tried not to lick your lips at all of that gorgeous, soft-looking skin he was flaunting for you. “I’m kind of... in heat at the moment and... fuck, this is awkward.”

You raised an eyebrow. _In heat?_ you thought, _Like a cat?_ You shifted your weight to your other foot, trying to work out the logistics of being half-demon. “So you're in... _heat,_ and you want me to...?”

“Jerk me off,” he said with finality and you inadvertently squeaked at his candor.

“Oh-“ you started, but he bulldozed over you, taking another step towards you from his bedroom.

“I’m really, really fucking sorry to ask you but this one just hit me like a fucking truck and it feels so much better when it’s someone else and it usually goes away faster and....” he trailed off, shaking his head, having to push back his hair again as it fell back into his face. “Hey, listen, never mind, I’m sorry, that was... really dumb, even for me,” he laughed, and you couldn’t help but admire his ability to do so when he was probably melting from the inside. “You can take off for the rest of the day if you want, I’d say you deserve it.”

He turned to walk back into his room, but you surged forward and grabbed his wrist. There were no mental gymnastics to do, you’d made up your mind as soon as the word ‘favor’ had slipped past those pink lips of his.

He cocked his head at you, a semblance of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Tell me what you want me to do,” you said, proud of how steady your voice was.

“You... you’re sure?” he asked, voice husky at the promise of your wrapping your slender fingers around his leaking cock. You nodded, and he quickly pulled you into his room, kicking the door closed with his foot.

There was no way this wasn’t going to be awkward, so you stepped over to his bed, slipping your shoes off before climbing in, waiting for him to get comfortable. You already knew Dante wasn’t shy, but watching him drop the sheet wrapped around him to the floor, swollen cock sticking proudly up at you was still startling, and you knew your cheeks were violently red.

He laid down on his back once again, his hand already gripping his shaft, giving himself a few pulls as you watched with rapt attention. You knew your way around a dick, but, goddamn, Dante’s was something special, and you truly hoped your hand didn’t cramp up or you didn’t pull too hard or not hard enough or - Dante interrupted your thoughts with a low chuckle. You looked back up at him, and he raised his free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

“I can hear your gears turning,” he said, eyes fluttering shut as he tugged on his length. “Believe me, anything you do is gonna feel _amazing_.”

You blushed further at his words, letting your hand dance down his chest and abdomen. You were at least going to cop a feel of those muscles on the way down to your objective. Your fingertips trailed through the silvery hair beneath his navel, and you followed it down to his waiting cock. He let go once he felt your hand on his, releasing a long, satisfied breath as you tentatively squeezed his length.

For a moment you forgot where you were, just taking a few seconds to look at the man you would soon have completely under your control. His hair was fanned out around him on the pillow, a gorgeous silvery halo, albeit a little damp with sweat. His face was relaxed, brow furrowing just a little or his lips slightly twitching as you gently played with him.

“Dante,” you said softly, letting your gaze drift down to where your hand was wrapped around his length. “Is... is this... okay?”

“Yeah,” he replied, a little strained, “yeah, that’s... _shit_, that feels so good.” You tugged harder and he moaned, a delicious sound that tingled in your ears. Smearing the precum that had gathered on the tip with your thumb, you gave him your best, tugging and squeezing until his vocal cues let you know what he liked. Your gaze flitted from his cock, to his tensing abdominal muscles, to his parted lips, his breaths coming heavy and hard.

You licked your own lips, failing to staunch your arousal from building. You’d be the one furiously masturbating once you were finished with Dante. You twirled your fingers around the head of his cock, finding even more fluid building there, and you wanted to taste it. It wasn’t part of the deal, but you couldn’t help imagining taking his length inside your warm, wet mouth, tasting his salty skin and feeling his come run down your throat.

Dante’s eyes opened when he felt you shift on the bed next to him. You smirked, making sure to keep eye contact as you slid down the mattress, hand still pumping him as you moved to settle yourself between his legs. He made no move to stop you, just a questioning look as you hovered your moistened lips over his cock.

“You don’t have to,” he whispered, but the look in his eyes betrayed him. He most definitely wanted you to blow him.

“I want to,” you replied, darting your tongue out to taste him. You felt his thighs tense around you, and you pulled the head inside your mouth, sucking and releasing him with a lewd pop.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ,” he blurted, pushing his head back into the pillows.

You stifled your grin, pulling him back into your mouth, hand still working the remainder of his shaft. You pulled out every trick in the book, swirling your tongue, hollowing your cheeks, releasing him only to lick a wide, wet stripe from base to tip. Dante was putty in your mouth and hands, especially when you gently squeezed at his balls, earning you a loud groan of pleasure.

“Fucking hell, you are too fucking good at that,” he mumbled, weaving a hand into your hair. You allowed him to direct your head, letting him thrust up into you, chasing his release. You fondled his ballsack in tandem with his thrusting, spit practically dripping down your chin.

You could tell he was close, panting breaths meeting your ears. He tried to pull you off, but you kept your mouth on him, replacing your hand on his shaft, squeezing tightly.

A mixture of curses and moans slipped past his lips, and you closed your eyes when you felt him still, come flowing over your tongue. You drank him down, feeling your own slick start to pool in your panties, unable to stop your arousal from building in your gut.

You swallowed every drop Dante gave you, his hand stroking your hair as he came down. Finally pulling off of him, you wiped your mouth on your sleeve, taking a deep breath and looking up at him. He had the biggest grin on his lips, one arm thrown over his eyes as his chest heaved.

“Better?” you asked, removing yourself from between his legs. You were about to slide off the bed when you felt an arm wrap around your waist. You turned your head to look at him, and the look you received from him in return was enough to make a pleasured chill run through your body. His eyes, even though they were half lidded, were glowing an unnatural red, his canines sharp and fang-like in the light as he smirked at you.

He surged forwards, crashing his lips against yours and pulling your body down on top of his. He quickly plied you onto your back, sliding his knee in between your legs, pressing roughly against your sex. You cried out more in surprise than anything else, and Dante took the opportunity of your parted lips to plunge his tongue into your mouth. You grasped onto his shoulders with desperation, weaving your tongue against his in a losing battle for dominance.

He pulled away, licking his lips and looking down at you with amusement. “I can smell you,” he said, voice gravely and deep, accentuating his point by pulling in a deep breath by your neck. “You smell delicious.... I can only imagine what you’d taste like.” You we’re far too aroused to be embarrassed, and Dante was looking at you like you’d be the most tasty meal he’d ever eat.

“_Dante_,” you moaned, feeling his hands slide beneath your shirt, pulling it up and over your head. He attacked your newly exposed skin with kisses, shoving a hand underneath you to play with the clasp of your bra, freeing your breasts after a short moment. He pulled the straps off your arms, tossing the garment to the floor as he sucked a nipple in between his lips, biting down until you gasped.

He gave the second one equal treatment, before kissing down your stomach until he reached your waistband, quickly removing your jeans and tossing them to the floor as well. He nosed at your crotch, pulling in another deep breath, his eyes closing as he breathed in your aroused scent.

“I’m gonna eat you up,” he commented, tearing away your soaked panties with a clawed hand. Your eyes locked on to the patterned skin that had taken over his hands, long, black claws tipping each of his fingers. You reached down to touch one of them, your fingertips tracing each ridge; you weren’t afraid, rather entirely intrigued, because you knew Dante wouldn’t hurt you.

Your hand gripped onto his when you felt his tongue flat against your slit, a very needy noise escaping your throat. He chuckled, parting your lips to lavish your clit with attention, dipping down to taste your sweet nectar. Forcing his hand back to its human qualities, he rubbed hard circles on your swelling bud as he pulled back to look at you, fire in his eyes.

“_Fuck_, you taste good,” he said, distortion even heavier in his voice.

“Please... Dante....” you whined, feeling his hand slide down to tease at your entrance, his mouth resuming its sweet torture on your clit. He entered you swiftly, two fingers all the way in with no resistance, while his other arm wrapped beneath your thigh, gripping onto your hip. Your back arched, cunt grinding against his face as he pleasured you.

He practically buried his face in your sex, licking and sucking and making all sorts of lewd noises as he brought you to your peak, your hands scrabbling for purchase. You came with a drawn out moan of his name, eyes screwed shut as static burst beneath your eyelids.

He delicately lapped up your slick, his tongue feeling much longer and far less human as it rolled over your sensitive flesh, wasting not a single drop of your release. Dante licked his fingers clean too, and your eyes widened at the gorgeous show he was putting on for your benefit. He crawled up your body, looking ravenous, before gripping your chin hard between his fingers and kissing you with purpose. You tasted yourself, mixed with the still there remnants of his come, a heady combination that only made you crave more of him.

“Do you want me to fuck you, [Y/N]?” he asked, rubbing his cock against you, “Or have you had enough?” He bit your shoulder, fangs piercing your skin, and you bucked against him, feeling his tongue lave over the bite.

“More! Fuck, please more!” you exclaimed, clinging desperately to him. Moving off of you, he leaned back on his heels, clawed hand stroking his still hard cock. His dick was looking very different from when you had it in your mouth, red and swollen and ridged and completely enticing. You didn’t care about anything besides getting it inside you as fast as possible, imagining the feel of each ridge sliding along your velvety walls.

He grinned, amused with your unashamed need, and he quickly flipped you over onto your stomach, tugging at your hips to present yourself to him. He rubbed the head of his cock against you, coating it in your liberal slick, his hands grasping tightly to your hips.

You pushed yourself back, trying to get him inside, and you heard him laugh, leaning back away from your wanting hole. “So eager to be fucked by a demon,” he said, and you turned your head to look at him over your shoulder. You could tell he was trying very hard not to transform completely, but you wouldn’t have minded if he did.

“I’m eager to be fucked by _you_,” you replied with a whine, spreading your legs even further apart and seeing his eyes flit down to gaze at your exposed sex.

“I won’t keep you waiting then,” he said, nudging against your entrance. You took a deep breath as he filled you, surprisingly gently, until he stilled, hips pressed against your ass. He was impossibly thick, and you moaned in pure pleasure as he withdrew, each ridge of his cock rubbing perfectly inside you.

You felt him push down hard on the back of your neck, pressing your face against the mattress, his other hand pulling your hips back as he slammed into you, reaching so deep inside with every thrust. Dante didn’t hold back, bottoming out every time, completely burying himself inside your welcoming warmth.

You breathed his name, and you felt him cover your body with his, lips dancing over your shoulder blades. He was so warm, his skin pleasantly hot everywhere it touched yours. You felt yourself climb towards your peak, but you wanted to look at him, wrap your arms around him when you came, feel his mouth on your skin. You craned your head to look at him, completely lost in bliss, but he opened his eyes to look at you when he felt you shift.

He pulled out, already telepathically knowing what you wanted, and eased you over onto your back, settling between your legs and hitting home in a single thrust. Your legs wrapped around him, heels digging into his thighs as he picked up his brutal rhythm again, having you moaning with every snap of his hips. His claws dug into your skin, but you were too high to feel anything but pleasure.

His breathing was getting rapidly heavier, his skin heating up even more, and you watched as he struggled with the demon inside him, trying to keep himself from triggering completely. His thrusts became harder, more precise, punishing even as he claimed you, his girth expanding even further inside your tight cunt.

“Dante!” you cried, almost past the point of no return, just a little farther, a little more and - your vision blurred, orgasm hitting you hard as Dante had shifted, pulling your rear up off the bed to thrust inside as deeply as he could. You clung to him desperately, arms squeezing around his shoulders, inner walls fluttering beautifully around his length.

He groaned, low and deep and completely inhuman, thrusting rapidly as he chased his own peak. He stuttered out your name, followed by a cry as he stilled inside you. You felt a whoosh of air on your face, and you cracked open your eyes to see a set of huge, glowing wings spread out above you. Dante’s hands, perfectly human once again, were cupping your cheeks, his cock working in and out gently as he milked his orgasm inside you, filling your womb with his release. He moved to kiss you, but you were too distracted by his wings to reciprocate, and he chuckled when his lips met your jaw instead.

“Sorry about those,” he said, his normal voice reaching your ears.

You grinned, completely enraptured with them, huge and glowing orange and red beneath pitch black, like lava under the crust of the earth. “Don’t be, they’re...” you began, searching for the right words, “stunning.”

He laughed again, light and airy, and you watched as he brought his wings around you, heat radiating off of them onto your neck and shoulders. You reached up to touch them, gingerly sliding your palms across the uneven skin. They were even warmer to the touch than the rest of his skin, like there was a fire burning just beneath the surface.

Dante let some more of his weight press down on you and you let out a little gasp as the wings started to dissipate, a bright orange glow snaking across them as they evaporated into the ether.

You focused your gaze back on Dante’s face, seeing that his eyes had returned to their normal color, though a little tired looking from exertion. He kept your face still so he could kiss you gently, and you let your eyes close, focusing only on Dante.

He released you from his kiss, pulling out of you simultaneously, and you whined at the loss.

“Are you okay?” he asked, rolling into his side, stroking the back of his hand down your cheek. You smiled and nodded, returning the gesture.

“And how are you? Still feel like you need to fuck anything that moves?” you asked, letting him pull you close.

He barked out a laugh, kissing your cheek. “I feel much better, thank you.” You pushed him onto his back so you could snuggle against his side. He traced swirls onto your hip absently, looking into your eyes with affection. “But, this um, _issue_ of mine usually lasts a few days, so....” he trailed off and you giggled, letting your hand drift tantalizingly down his abdomen, feeling his muscles twitch beneath your light touch.

“I’m yours, Dante,” you replied, pushing up to give him a peck on the lips. “And maybe next time you don’t have to... hold back,” you added quietly. The half-demon smiled wickedly at you, and you didn’t fail to notice his sharp canines glimmering in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me/come scream with me about fictional men on:  
Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


End file.
